


Class

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Sexting, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica was simply pleasuring herself as usual in class, what she didn't expect was to see Allison staring at her, arousal in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class

Erica sighed, bored with the lesson. Deciding to liven the lesson up a bit she quickly shoved her hand down her skirt, looking around to see if anyone noticed. She slowly inserted a finger inside herself, sighing in pleasure. Soon she had added another finger and small moans were coming out of her mouth. She knew the barest touch on her clit would make her come. She looked around to see if anyone noticed what she was doing and gasped when she saw Allison staring at her, two tables away, arousal coming off her in waves. Erica smirked when Allison blushed and looked away. Deciding to have some fun, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and started texting.

_Like what you see?_

**_Leave me alone Erica._ **

_C'mon Ali, lighten up a bit...I know you liked it, I can smell you from here._

**_Shut up._ **

_Okay._

Smirking, Erica decided to try a different method, looking through her photos she picked a good nude of her with no bra on, her breasts on show, and sent it to Allison. She couldn't miss the small gasp from behind her.

**_What the hell Erica?_ **

_There's plenty more where that came from._

A few minutes later and the nudes Erica had been sending Allison were getting more and more explicit and she couldn't help but laugh at the way Allison was squirming.

_I know you'll like this one._

She told her, sending a picture of her, stark naked, two fingers inside herself, close to the edge. She looked around, surprised when she saw Allison now had a hand in her own panties, and was slowly grinding down on her fingers.

 _That's it, let go._ _I'll help you._ _Imagine those are my fingers inside your wet pussy right now, insert another finger, slowly._

She turned to see Allison doing exactly that, her moans getting louder.

_Good girl. Now twist them around, find that spot._

She can practically hear the girl's wetness squelching, that's how turned on she is.

_You're almost there, now with your thumb, flick your clit._

A loud gasp can be heard from behind her, knowing Allison will come soon, Erica lets her own hand wander down her panties, stroking herself again. She listens to Allison's moans, surprised no one else can here her.

"OH!" Allison suddenly cried.

Erica smirked, knowing Allison had just come and flicked her own clit, sighing loudly when she came herself, just as the bell rang.

"Ms Argent, Ms Reyes, can I see you for a minute?" Ms Blake asked them, keeping them behind.

Ms Blake walked over to the door, locking it, leaving just the three of them.

"Did you both have fun this lesson?" She asked.

"What do you mean, Ms?" Erica questioned sweetly.

"You know what I mean you little slut, don't think I didn't see you both masturbating in my class" Ms Blake explained.

"Ms!" Allison gasped, shocked.

"Strip" Ms Blake ordered.

"What?" Allison asked.

"If you're going to get off in my class, I want to see...everything" Ms Blake told them.

"We can't-I..." Allison trailed off, when she saw Erica started stripping.

Soon Erica was wearing nothing and standing in front of the pair, smirking.

"C'mon Allison, have some fun" She grinned.

"O-okay" She stuttered, shyly taking her top off.

Erica sighed, walking over to her and ripped all her clothes off, leaving her naked as well.

"Now Allison, seeing as you're the shyest, there is something I want you to do for me" Ms Blake said, picking up a large blackboard pen.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Allison asked.

"Fuck yourself with it, on the desk" Ms Blake ordered.

Slowly Allison hopped onto the desk and carefully slid the pen into her pussy, feeling her walls quickly tighten around it.

"Oh..." She trailed off, as she started thrusting in and out of herself.

"God, she's such a slut isn't she Erica?" Ms Blake inquired.

"God, yes" Erica replied.

"Soon Allison was on the edge, and started moaning more loudly.

"OH! Yes, yes, yes!" She screamed, coming on the desk.

"Good girl" Ms Blake said, pulling the pen out of her.

"Erica, would you mind cleaning this?" Ms Blake asked.

Eagerly, Erica started sucking on the pen, moaning as she tasted Allison's come on it.

"Allison lie down on the desk, Erica get on top of her" Ms Blake ordered, both girls quickly doing so.

"Fuck yourselves, let your pussies mould together" Ms Blake explained.

Getting the idea, Erica quickly lowered herself onto Allison, moving up slightly until their pussies were touching, she carefully pushed their bodies were together, until both their slits were wide open, touching each other. She slowly thrust up, feeling Allison's wetness mould with her own, moaning at the feel. Soon their thrusts were getting messier and messier, and there breasts were arching against each other, each time they moved, giving a great friction to both their nipples.

"Oh God! Erica-I...I'm gonna..." Allison stuttered, her head pulling back.

"Do it! I want to feel you come" Erica told her.

Soon both the girls were screaming in pleasure, coming inside each other, gasping at the feel of it.

"Well, that was quite the show" Ms Blake smirked, now fully naked.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Allison replied, much to everyone's surprise.

"Your last assignment of the day girls, is to make me come. Touch me" Ms Blake told them, hopping onto the desk, spreading her legs.

Erica was the first to move, she had always been turned on by Ms Blake, and loved giving people pleasure. She started pulling at the older women's breasts, flicking the nipples until they were hard peaks.

"Yes, like that-OH!" Ms Blake suddenly moaned when Allison came out of nowhere and latched onto one of Ms Blake's nipples, rolling her tongue around it.

"More, touch my pussy" M Blake ordered them.

Before Erica could move, Allison had already plunged two fingers into Ms Blake, smirking at how wet the women was.

"Getting wet for a student, Ms?" Allison asked, sweetly.

"Good, you're so hot when you talk dirty" She smirked.

She gasped loudly when Allison lowered her head between Ms Blake's legs, and starting flicking at her clit. She was surprised when Allison suddenly pushed Erica onto the floor, pushing her other hand into the girls pussy.

"Oh, yes Allison!" Erica moaned.

Soon both girls were on the edge, rolling their hips to meet Allison's rhythm.

"Look at you sluts, so close to coming" Allison smirked, pulling out of both of them at the same time.

"No! I need more" Erica whined.

"I think I should get to come first, seeing as I-" Allison was cut off when Ms Blake lunged at her, pushing her onto the floor and licking her out immediately. Allison practically screamed when Erica plunged four fingers into her at once.

"Yes! Oh God, right there, MMMMMM!" She screamed, coming hard.

"Now, fuck me!" Ms Blake ordered.

Allison quickly let her fingers wander back to the girl's pussies, only having to flick their clits a few times before they both came.

 

 

 

 


End file.
